The Rules of Attraction
by underarrest39
Summary: SawyerKate fluff. Only some people know the rules, other people just make them up as they go...bad summary i know


**A/N: Hey people, this is my second story/fluff of LOST. Yes another story of my two favourite characters Kate and Sawyer. No doubt I'm obsessed with these characters and I love them to bits. And of what the rules of attraction in this story is totally made up by me so don't believe them. **

**Disclaimer:  I don't know any characters in this story, I wish so badly but thanks to the great creative man J.J. Abrams that made the show even worth watching. **

**Fluff/Romance **

**By Underarrest39 **

**The Rules of Attraction **

James "Sawyer" Ford was lying in his tent, alone, there was nothing different about that because he sometimes liked being alone. Even to think he liked it, although he didn't always want to be alone, maybe alone with someone like Kate. Kate was different from the other women; she had a rough edge to her in many ways. He liked that in her and the way her freckles stood out in the sun.

Every time he called her Freckles he always saw a slight grin in her face and a tinge of excitement in her eyes. He knew she liked the nickname even though he always a got a glare from her when he said a smart ass comment about her or Jack. He didn't like Jack that much, he was a saint that watched everyone's move and there to save them if they were hurt or in trouble. He snickered at him all the time every time he saw him with Kate, them flirting was like burning a hole in his heart.

When he heard a sudden crack in the bush behind him, he froze. He wasn't scared but wondering what the hell was behind his tent, hopefully not another stupid bore. Another crack in the bush again, this time he was fed up with it he stood and just as we was about to investigate it Kate came out with huge grin on her freckled face.

"What you doin' Freckles?" he asked, half-annoyed and half glad it was Kate. Kate giggled. She like his southern accent it made me seem more rough sounding than any other guy on the island.

"Didn't think you were the scared type," she teased and walked over to him.

"Is that a trick question?" he snapped at her. He didn't mean to snap but he was annoyed how she usually only came to piss him off about doing something sexist.

"I came to talk," she told him, softly.

"Oh, yeah, what about this time? You gonna compare with my Jack now?" Sawyer shot back and sat down on his bed. Kate sat down next to him, he liked her that close to him. He had the temptation to hold her and kiss her then, but somehow he seemed to stop it. Not like she was bad kisser at all but was sure as hell close to him, so close he felt his pulse rise twenty clicks.

"You know the Rules of Attractions, Sawyer?" Kate asked him, glancing at his face.

"What?" he asked, giving her a questioning look, "You mean the movie? No haven't seen it, to chick-flick for me," he laughed. Kate smiled at him.

"No I mean that actual rules of The Rules of Attraction," Kate confirmed to him.

"No, Sweet Cheeks haven't heard of it but it sure as hell looks like you're gonna tell me anyway, even if I don't like it or not," Sawyer answered. Her hand was near his thigh, it wouldn't be bad if he just put his hand over hers. It wouldn't do anything right? He hoped not because the most gorgeous woman was beside him.

"The Rules of Attraction is common knowledge to most men, but not you," she told him, awkwardly.

"I'm not like most men, then freckles," Sawyer advised her and gave her his southern smile that usually turned on the ladies.

"I can see that," she said dryly and put his hand on his chest. Kate felt a surge of electricity from her body to Sawyer's. She looked at him and he noticed it too. He felt sparks fly like fireworks between them. Kate took a deep breath.

"First rule is: Opposites attract each other," she said,

"Please, no physics, please I hate them things," Sawyer cut her off.

"And second is: to know when to make your move," Kate said, making her hand goes to his pants. "And third is to know when the time is right," she continued and her other hand made its way to his face. "And forth is to have a great time," she stopped and kissed him, like she did back in the jungle, but better. Sawyer kissed her back the way she knew she liked it. The Rules of Attraction were the best rules to obey even if you were not as romantic as anyone thought.

**A/N:  hello, I hope you enjoyed this short fluff, please read and review I love comments to see if I could improve on it better or something. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
